The present application relates to field of accessing recorded information, and more particularly to techniques for accessing recorded information using a paper interface.
Recording information during presentations has many gained a lot of popularity in recent years. For example, colleges and universities have started to program classes and lectures, corporations have started to record meetings and conferences, etc. The information during a presentation may be recorded using one or more capture devices. The recorded info may comprise different types or streams of information including audio information, video information, and the like.
The recorded information is then available for use by a user after the presentation. The conventional way for accessing these recordings has been by viewing the recordings sequentially. More efficient techniques are desired for accessing or retrieving the recorded information or indexing into the recorded information.